An ink-jet recording apparatus includes a liquid ejection apparatus that uses a liquid ejection head for an ink-jet recording head. An ink-jet recording apparatus has been used extensively as an image forming apparatus of printers, facsimile machines, copiers or compound machines of these. Here, it should be noted that an ink-jet recording apparatus is defined as an apparatus that records images on a sheet (not limited to paper but includes also OHP sheet or any other medium on which ink droplets or other liquids can be attached and is called also as recording medium, recorded medium or recording sheet) by way of an ink recording head. Thereby, an ink-jet recording apparatus is capable of recording high-definition color images on such a medium with high speed.
Because such ink-jet recording apparatuses are marketed with low price, and further in view of its capability of providing high image quality particularly when used with a dedicated sheet, spreading of ink-jet recording apparatuses has been started in relation to the personal use applications. On the other hand, ink-jet recording apparatuses are used nowadays also in offices, in which laser printers of electro-photographic principle have been used conventionally, as the recording apparatus that is capable of achieving color output.
For the liquid ejection head, such as an ink-jet head used for an ink-jet recording apparatus, a thermal head that includes therein an ejecting port for ejecting the liquid in the form of droplet, a liquid passage communicating with the foregoing ejecting port, and an electro-thermal converter (heater) that provides energy for ejecting the liquid in the ink filling the passage, has been used. There, the energy provided to the liquid in the passage cause formation of bubbles in the liquid, and the dilatational force associated with the formation of the bubbles causes the ejection of the liquid droplets from the foregoing ejecting port.    Patent Reference 1: U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,129
Because the thermal head can record high-quality images at high speed with low cost, and because of its construction suitable for arranging the ink ejecting ports with high density, a thermal head has various advantageous features in that it can be used with a compact apparatus for forming high definition recording images including color images. Thus, thermal heads are used these days in numerous office apparatuses such as printers, copiers, facsimile machines, and the like. Further, a thermal head is now used also in industrial systems including textile printing apparatuses.
With such wide spread use of thermal head in various applications and various products, there also arise versatile demands and desires, and in order to meet for such demands and desires, various proposals have been made such as driving of the thermal head under a drive condition that enables high ejecting speed for the liquid droplets with stable bubble formation for achieving high quality images, or improvement of the shape of the liquid passage from the viewpoint of high-speed recording so as to enable high-speed filling of the ink in the liquid passage and hence realizing a high-speed liquid ejection head.
With the thermal head of the type that forms bubbles in the liquid passage and causes the ejection of the liquid droplets with the dilatation of the bubbles, it is known that the dilatation of the bubble in a reverse direction away from the ejecting outlet, and associated reverse flow of the liquid, becomes the factor of decreasing the ejection energy of the droplets and further the factor of decreasing of the refill characteristics.
In view of the foregoing problem, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-225703 proposes a structure for improving the ejecting energy efficiency and the ink refill characteristics of such a liquid ejection head.    Patent Reference 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-225703
It should be noted that the invention disclosed in Patent Reference 2 discloses a construction in which there is provided a movable member between the liquid passage and a common liquid supply chamber communicating with the liquid passage so as to interrupt the communication therebetween.
According to Reference 2, the movable member has a laminated structure, wherein the outer periphery (free end part) of the movable member has a sawtooth form in the thickness direction thereof. Here, it should be noted that the representation “sawtooth structure in the thickness direction” means that the cross-sectional area and hence the peripheral length in the cross section taken in the thickness direction of the movable member, are changed alternately between “large” and “small”, such as “large” to “small” to “large”.
Further, Patent Reference 3 discloses an electrostatic ink-jet head, wherein the reference proposes a construction in which ink is supplied through an electrode substrate formed with individual electrodes. In the construction of the ink-jet head of Patent Reference 3, there is provided a movable member (check valve) in the ink supply passage to each liquid chamber by the extension part of a diaphragm.    Patent Reference 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2001-18385